The Secret Life of A Teenage Witch
by Ayesha Altugle
Summary: In an alternative universe, Libby is adopted and is sent to live with her distant relatives Z & H Spellman. She meets Sabrina and during the summer break, she is allowed to be herself. When they turn 16, the girls find out something they would have never imagined. They are from a long line of witches. Femslash LibbySabrina LibbyXSabrina AU NOT DEAD 8/8/16 editing
1. Libby, Dear Diary

**_A/N:_**

This will be an **AU (Alternative Universe)** retelling of Sabrina the Teenage Witch, with the time-line being thrown out the window. In this story, Libby and Sabrina are very distant relatives.

**Summary:**

A month before Libby turns sixteen she is sent to live with her strange relatives Hilda and Zelda, where she meets Sabrina for the first time, who is also a month away from her sixteenth birthday. Turns out there is more that meets the eye for both girls, for when they turn sixteen, they find out something they would have never imagined.

**Warning: **Female relationships, meaning lesbian, femslash

**Note:** Currently looking for a beta editor/proof reader.

* * *

**Libby **

**Dear Diary**

* * *

Prologue:

_Dear Diary,_

_I can not believe I am keeping a diary! But after this crazy week, I just need to let some things off my chest. Truth be told, I have nobody I can really talk to, so this little blue notebook will have to do. _

_My name is Libby Chessler. I am going to be 16 in a month. I am above average in the looks department, if I do say so myself and I am also the head cheerleader at my school. All the boys want me, but I find I do not have the energy or desire to put up with the typical high school loser. They are all hands for one, thinking because I am a cheerleader, they can get away with whatever they want. I quickly put them in their place, believe me. I prefer to keep my reputation in tack, thank you very much. I am a respectable woman, or so I tell myself. I will date here and there, one or two dates tops, hold hands and some kissing, but nothing after that, just to keep up appearances._

_I am sure I have broken many hearts and I kind of hate myself for doing it, because it makes me feel horribly guilty. I know, the Great Libby, feeling guilty! But I do have a heart, despite popular belief that I am a stuck up ice queen. I am the way I am for a reason. If my secret were to get out... if people were to know who I really am... I must be thought of as normal. I do not want people to think I am different or... _

_... Never mind. Enough of that... back to the weird week I have been having. Let's see... where do I start? Duh Libby, how about at the beginning!_

_My family has vanished off the face of the earth, my mom, step dad and my little brother. In situations like this, a person would be sent to live with their next of kin, but my grandmother is the only other person I have and she is in a retirement home. I can't go stay with her. Child protection came and collected me and put me in a foster home. A foster home! Can you believe it? _

_I have never felt so dissected. Everyone has been staring at me, pointing and whispering behind my back. The police have interviewed... more like interrogated me several times already. They think my parents might be into something __illegal__, I'm guessing, by the way they are hounding me. I'm just so thankful things are being kept under the radar, meaning nobody at school knows. __This is only because it is summer break. _

_Of course I am also worried about my family, even though we never get along and I am sure my step dad hates me. _

_After staying with the foster home for a few days, I was contacted by my case worker. She did some digging and found out something that I can't even believe! My whole life has been a lie. I am not really Libby Chessler. I was adopted. It is so painful to find out this way. My family is missing and I find out my mom isn't even my true mother. I'm torn between being afraid I will never see them again and being angry at them for keeping the truth from me. _

_My case worker also threw another curve ball at me; someone actually came forward and claimed they were related to me and had been keeping an eye on me all my life. Tests were done and paperwork drawn up... and they were telling the truth!_

_Turns out that relative... turns out I am..._

_I am a Spellman! I am related to crazy Hilda and Zelda Spellman. The weird sisters who live alone in a huge house that is practically a mansion. A creepy, old house, too. Ugh! I can't even believe it. I've been living with them for a couple days now._

_Even though they are strange, and my rep is going to take a hit __once school starts__, they are also kind of... well, nice. They hardly never fight, for one and when they do fight, it is not heated like the type of fighting I am used to at home. It is more like sisterly bickering that is resolved in no time. They are nice to me and I hate to admit it, but the inside of their home is huge and comfortable, and not as creepy as I judged it to be. They don't call the place Spellman Manor for nothing._

_Get ready for the weirdest thing yet, the day I moved in, another girl also moved in. Her name is Sabrina Spellman. Her father is the brother of __the sisters__. She is also 15 and, this is so freaky, her birthday is the exact same day as mine._

_The sisters swear we are not twins, thank God, not that there is anything really wrong with Sabrina, per say. I'm just so not ready to have a long lost twin sister on top of everything else!_

_I am not even sure how we are related, but it is easy to think of them as my aunts and Sabrina as my cousin. Anything else is too confusing. Sabrina is okay, I guess. She's blonde like the sisters, tall and slender. She has the body to be a cheerleader __or a dancer.__ She is pretty, maybe even prettier than me. I mean, she doesn't even have to try to be pretty._ _I take precise care in dressing and doing my hair and makeup to look my best, but Sabrina rolls out of bed looking like a Goddess. No joke. It's so not fair._

_Her eyes are so blue. There is a lot of depth to them and they are __gentle and sweet__, not the fake __sweet__ I am used to with my so called cheerleader friends. I'm embarrassed to admit that her eyes make me want to be her friend, but I would never tell her that._

_I do not sound like Libby Chessler at all. But maybe I am starting to sound like Libby Spellman, the person I was meant to be. The person who is somehow related to a bunch of freaks. _Does _that makes me a freak, too. Do I care? I'm not sure, but it is nice to have a place to not feel judged twenty four seven._

* * *

Chapter One:

Libby closed her notebook and looked around the huge room she shared with Sabrina. She yawned, rubbing her eyes and checking to make sure the blonde was still asleep, before getting out of bed and walking as quietly as she could to her dresser. She put the notebook in the bottom drawer under her intimate apparel. Somehow, even though she had only known Sabrina for a few days, she believed the other would not be the snooping type. It was kind of weird to trust someone so soon, though it felt almost natural.

_Not that I will ever tell her, _Libby thought. She brushed her long brunette hair out of her eyes and went back to her bed. It was pushed against the far wall, under the window. Sabrina's bed was closer to the closet. A breeze fluttered through the room and gave Libby a chill. She shivered, even though it was warm outside. There was a strange feeling in the air that gave her goosebumps.

"Mmm... magic," Sabrina mumbled in her sleep.

"What are you dreaming about now?" Libby said, rolling her eyes. Sabrina was not a sound sleeper. She tossed and turned a lot and talked in her sleep, though the blonde claimed Libby did the same thing.

_It's probably because both of us have had our lives turned upside down. We're both restless. She never sees her father and her mother practically abandoned her to dig for bones... gross, and my family seems to have took off without me and I'm not even related to them... I wonder if mom ever even loved me? No wonder we never got along!_

Libby sighed, blushing as a tear fell down her cheek. She looked over at Sabrina, as if to make sure the girl hadn't woken up and noticed. Libby wiped it away and glared at her hand where the teardrop glistened.

_Do not show weakness! People will not like you if you act abnormal, if you are not strong! You're a Chessler, act like it!_

The words of her mother came back to her, as they often did. She had heard similar lines ever since she could remember. Her mother demanded perfection from Libby, weakness and abnormality were not aloud. Everything had been a lie. Libby was not even a Chessler. She was a little girl who Mrs Chessler tried to mold into a perfect daughter.

_Who am I? How do I fit into the Spellman family tree? Who are my real parents? Why did they give me away? _Libby crawled under her covers and pulled her knees to her chest. Mrs Chessler's words pounded in her mind, making the brunette wince as if someone was actually yelling at her.

"Are you okay?"

Libby froze at the sound of Sabrina's groggy voice. She peeked out from under her blankets and looked at the blonde, who was now sitting up in bed, her shoulder length hair tangled around her face, though Sabrina still looked good somehow to the brunette.

"Huh?"

"I don't know. I was dreaming and then I felt strange..." Sabrina sounded confused. "It sounded like someone was calling for me to wake up. Did you?"

"No!" Libby snapped. "Of course not. Why would I?" She turned away from her before she could see Sabrina's hurt expression and bit down on her lower lip.

"Okay... sorry," Sabrina mumbled.

__No, I'm sorry, __Libby thought, but she didn't say it out loud. __Get a grip, Libby! __


	2. Sabrina, Questions and Answers

**Sabrina  
**

**Questions and Answers**

* * *

**Day 4 living with the Spellman Sisters. **

**24 days until 16th Birthday**

* * *

_I wonder why Libby is so touchy? She seems to snap at everything I say to her, but then she turns around and is all decent-ish. Maybe she is bipolar, _Sabrina thought as she and Libby walked into the kitchen. Libby was dragging her feet and did not seem to have a lot of energy. In fact, Sabrina herself felt very drained. Her dreams made it hard to sleep; she kept waking up in the middle of them. _I'm almost positive that Libby is having trouble sleeping, too._

"Good morning, did you sleep well?"

Sabrina looked across the room at her Aunt Zelda. She was leaning against the wall, near a painting of a young woman in old fashioned clothing, reading a strange looking newspaper. She quickly put the paper away and smiled at them.

Instead of answering, Libby frowned across the room as a cat jumped up onto the counter and meowed, as if to get their attention.

"Gross, don't you fix food there?" The brunette walked over to the table and set down. She yawned and lowered her head, until it was pressing against the hard surface.

_Yeah, she is just as tired as I am. I feel so sorry for her! At least I sort of know where my parents are. She has no clue where her family is and on top of that, she found out she was adopted. _Sabrina frowned at Libby, shaking her head.

"Shoo, Salem." Zelda pushed the cat gently. "He can't be trained and does whatever he wants, I'm afraid." Salem growled low in the back of his throat, before slowly stalking out of the room.

Sabrina went to sit down next to Libby. She looked at the brunette, studying her features openly. Libby had dark hair, dark eyes and tanned skin. She was pretty, but wore too much makeup as if she was trying to prove herself to someone.

_We're the same age and have a similar height and build, but we look nothing alike. She looks nothing like any Spellman I know. _Okay, Sabrina only knew her aunts and her father; the rest of the Spellman's were elusive. She had another aunt, but only remembered ever seeing her when she was really young. Aunt Vesta.

"Aunt Zelda, what exactly is our relationship with Libby and how come I didn't know about her? I mean, it's neat having a sorta sister..."

Glancing up, Libby glared at the blonde. "We're not sisters! Just because some paperwork claims we share the same blood, and I find out I have the exact same birthday as someone I never met before, does not make us sisters. Your aunts said we weren't anyway. It's so weird and I hate weird things."

_Ouch, would it be so bad if we were sisters? Yeah, it would be suckish to find out we have missed almost 16 years of each others lives, but still... Though, it is probably a good thing we are not sister, but just how closely are we related?_

Zelda frowned, confusing Sabrina as she watched her aunt nibble on her lower lip.

"We don't exactly know the nature of your relation to us," Zelda admitted, though Sabrina had a feeling she was not telling the whole truth. Though, why would Zelda lie to them? It did not make sense.

"I don't understand." Libby stood up and started to pace around in the room. "If you do not know where I fit in the family tree, how did you even know about me? Why have you been looking after me without me knowing? I'm so confused! Do you know anything about my... adoptive family? Where did they go?"

Sabrina reached out and touched Libby's hand as the girl neared her. Libby stopped pacing, took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut.

"You were five years old when we found out about you. Hilda and I got a letter from someone who told us that you were important and that we should be keeping an eye on you. At first, we were just as confused as you feel now. We did not know you shared our blood and we did not know you shared a birthday with our brother's daughter. When you were six, your mother, that is Mrs Chessler came to us and..." Zelda trailed off.

"What?" Libby and Sabrina said together, eyes wide.

"She must have done some digging into your birth, because it led her back to us. You weren't aware of this, but she asked us to do a DNA test to confirm what she already believed. She did not seem happy with the results."

"You share the same DNA as us, but only a small amount, which makes you a very distant relative. Believe me when I tell you that the Spellman name goes back a very long time and there are so many branches on our tree, it is hard telling how you fit in."

There seemed to be more to the story, at least Sabrina thought so.

"And to answer your last question, we have no idea what happened to your family. I'm sorry."

Libby pulled her hand away from Sabrina and stormed out of the kitchen. Sabrina watched her and felt a painful wrenching in her gut.

"What about you Sabrina?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you doing okay? I know you must be missing your mom."

With a sigh, Sabrina looked at Zelda. "Yeah, it sucks that her project will take two years and I can't even visit. I'm really going to miss her, but at least I know she is there and that she loves me. Libby... well, Libby, she has no idea..."

"I know, sweetie, I know."

Zelda walked across the room and put a hand on her shoulder. "She's a bit snippy, but all we can do is be there for her. I'm sure she will open up. We're family, after all."

_Yeah, but how close? First cousins, second cousins, third, forth? _Sabrina was not sure why it mattered so much how closely related they were, but it did.


	3. Libby, The Linen Closet

**Libby**

**The Linen Closet**

* * *

**Day 17 living with the Spellman Sisters**

**11 days until 16th birthday**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It is day 17 living with my strange new family, though I have come to conclusions that I am not very closely related to the Spellman's. (Okay, how would I really know? I'm not scientist, but still...) I have never seen three people so blonde and blue eyed in my life. Sabrina looks just like her aunts, but I am their complete opposite. Hilda and Zelda are so secretive. They are always off in corners whispering to each other and throwing glances toward Sabrina and me. It's actually really creepy. They are also __seriously socially challenged.__ They have not had one visitor or gone out to do anything other than for work. I will give them praise on their house. It is always in tip top shape as if by magic._

_Can you believe I have lived here over two weeks? Sabrina, too. Things are starting to feel routine by now, though I hate to admit I am settling in. Sharing a room with a complete stranger is not as bad as I would have thought in the past. It is nice having someone around I can feel relaxed with. She is not like my "mother" who was always breathing down my neck to be the perfect daughter. Now I can be whoever I want to be. Part of me hated my mom for trying to make me into a mini version of herself, but I am still worried about them; did they leave me on propose or did something bad happen?_

_Back to Sabrina; Old Libby would have be quick to call her a freak and bully her (because you know why, diary!) but I am turning over a new leaf. I vow here in this notebook that I will be a better person. I just wonder if I will be able to honor my vow once school starts. I like Sabrina, I mean really. She's a good person. She's bubbly and energetic and always has a smile on her face, even when she is hurting on the inside._

_O__ne of the reasons __we__ have bonded so quickly is because of the unusual circumstances __surrounding our families. We are both missing someone, her more than me, I'm torn between missing and still being angry. __She knows I'm having trouble sleeping at night and I know she has cried every night since we arrived. __Then there are the restless dreams we share._

_We haven't really talked about it, but we know. So I guess we are sort of like friends, though I would not blame her if she hated me. I still have the nasty habit of channeling Old Libby from time to time, usually at Sabrina's expense. But no matter how many times I snap at her, I am surprised __to realize she might actually care about me__._

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Libby jumped as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't and looked up. Her face flushed slightly and she had to bit down on her tongue so she would not say something she would regret later. Old habits really did die hard.

_Remember the new leaf, Libby, _she told herself as she smiled at the blonde. Sabrina made her realize that she had to keep trying to be better. Having a proper friend was a lot different from all the fake plastic ones she used to keep around.

"Just a little writing," the brunette admitted.

"Oh..."

Sabrina walked into the bedroom and set down on her bed. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed in an obvious way to get Libby's attention.

"Yes Sabrina?"

"Do you get any strange vibes from here?"

"What do you mean?" Libby walked over to her dresser and put her notebook away. She glanced back at the blonde and saw that she was looking wistfully up at the ceiling. Her thoughts were probably on her mother. Libby walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "What do you mean?" she repeated.

"The whispering for one thing, I always feel like there is someone just around the corner talking, but when I investigate, nobody is there, and then I feel like Aunt Zelda and Hilda are keeping something from me, from us actually. They are always talking to each other and giving us weird looks. They know something they are not telling us. Also the Linen closet won't open!" Sabrina finished in a rush, her pale cheeks becoming crimson.

Libby couldn't help it. She scrunched up her nose and then burst into a very refreshing fit of laughter. "The Linen Closet?" She did not know why the broken closet door gave Sabrina a weird vibe, but for some reason she found it hysterical. When she saw the blonde frowning, Libby tried to pull herself together.

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm sorry," Libby said, still fighting back her outburst. "It's just that you sounded so passionate about the closet door and for some reason... I don't know. I just needed a good laugh." She ran a hand through her long hair and absentmindedly started to twist the dark strands between her fingers.

"But yes, there is something going on here. For one, this whole related thing is bogus? I am not sure I buy it." Libby crossed her arms over her chest. "Sure there is paperwork, but look at us, do we look anything alike?"

"It is true that we look nothing alike, but that does not mean Zelda's story couldn't be true and you are just very distantly related to the Spellman line. Would it be so bad if you were related to me? I mean we already share a birthday, why not blood as well?"

"Yes! I mean no. I mean... It's not bad, but not good either."

"Why isn't it good?" Sabrina sounded hurt and Libby felt guilty because she couldn't really explain what she meant.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like knowing my whole life was a lie. I don't want a new family, no offense."

"I guess I get it."

_She still sounds hurt. I've really hurt her feelings. How can I explain that I don't want to be related because I like her. I'm a hormonal teenager and sure Sabrina is not the first girl I've liked, but she is surely the first girl I have liked, lived with and might be related to._

_Go figure, Libby you're all screwed up. This is one of those abnormal things my mom talked about. Maybe mom found one of my diaries and that is why the family vanished..._

"Hello! Earth to Libby!"

Libby snapped out of her thoughts and found Sabrina waving her hand in front of her face. Libby blushed despite herself and had to turn away from the blonde and walk to their bedroom door. She hoped Sabrina wouldn't call her out on her absentmindedness.

"Well, come on, let's try and open the Linen Closet."


	4. Sabrina, Salem

**Sabrina**

**Salem**

* * *

**Day 1****8**** living with the Spellman Sisters**

**1****0**** day until 16th birthday**

* * *

"Open sesame!" Sabrina giggled as she pointed at the door. Libby rolled her eyes, but was also slightly smiling.

It was one minute past midnight and officially day 18 living with her aunts, when Sabrina put her hands on the closet doorknob and tried to pull it open. She grunted in frustration.

_Why does this door bother me so much? Why won't it open? _She thought. I_t feels like something in there is calling to me._

Libby reached behind Sabrina, wrapping her arms around her slender waist. Sabrina nibbled on her bottom lip, but didn't say anything. Together they pulled and pulled, but even with Libby's extra cheerleader strength, they could not get the jammed door to open.

The brunette shook her head and stood away from Sabrina. "No go."

"It's not locked. The knob turns back and forth, but it won't budge." Sabrina brushed some hair out of her eyes and huffed in annoyance.

"We could try again, but the door is a lost cause." Libby yawned. She looked at Sabrina and there was some awkward silence between them. It happened every now and then. They were still strangers, but becoming friends more and more, though Sabrina wished Libby would open up to her more.

_She has some issues. It's clear that she doesn't trust easily. She isn't snapping as much, though. I wonder what her deal is. She's very confusing._

Sabrina bit down on her lower lip and turned away from her roommate. She glanced at the closet one last time, wishing she could glare a hole into it.

"I asked Hilda why it wouldn't open and she laughed and said 'what door' and then she changed the subject." Sabrina pressed her palms against the door. Even though there was a faint chill throughout the hallway, the door felt warm, almost as if it were alive. The blonde shivered.

"Hilda seems to be a bit of an airhead at times," Libby said with a chuckle, sounding slightly like Old Libby. "I mean no offense, of course. She's nice, they both are, but almost too nice at times. It weirds me out."

_It sounds like the word nice was not in her vocabulary before she moved in here. I wonder what her life was like back at home._

Just as they were about to head back to their room, the black cat jumped up onto the clothes hamper that was sitting next to the stairs that led downstairs. The cat looked at them and meowed. Sabrina looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. His meow sounded so human like.

"Now that's the creepy thing in this house. I swear he understands us."

Libby laughed. "Yeah right. Salem, if you understand us, go sit on Sabrina's bed." The girls looked at each other and smirked. Sabrina rolled her eyes and Libby shrugged. They were both shocked when Salem jumped off the hamper and slowly walked down the hallway and went into their bedroom.

"It's just a coincidence," Sabrina reasoned. "I doubt he would be sitting on my bed."

They followed quickly. Salem was laying on one of the beds, purring and licking his fur, acting as if he belonged there.

Libby grinned. "See, he's on my bed. Cats don't understand humans. That would be absurd." Her nose twisted up and then she ran toward the bed. "Ew, shoo, get off my bed."

A burst of laughter came from Sabrina. "I think we need to get used to him. He loves your cozy bed, L-L-Libby," Sabrina gasped for breath as she bent over laughing. It was so obvious Libby was not used to things being anything but perfect. Cat fur on her belongings should not be allowed.

Salem would not budge much like the Linen Closet wouldn't budge.

"Stop gloating," Libby snapped. "I'm sleeping in your bed."

"W-what?"

"Well I can't very well share a bed with a dirty feline, can I?" Libby kicked off her slippers and went to Sabrina's bed and snuggled under the covers. The blonde watched her and frowned.

"But what about me?"

"You did notice that this room is massive and our beds are big enough for two people. Share with me or with the dirty cat. Your choice."

Sabrina looked at Salem. The black cat was looking at Libby with what looked like a murderous look on his face.

_How in the world can a cat look angry like that? Oh! Stop it Sabrina, it is not as if he understood Libby! _

She looked back and forth between the two beds, but decided she did not want to lay near the cat when he looked so coiled up. Salem really did look like he wanted to attack Libby, but that was a ridiculous thought. Sabrina slipped into the bed next to the brunette and tried to find sleep, but she was so aware of the warm body next to her.

As she drifted off, she dreamed she heard a voice.

"Dirty feline, indeed," Salem growled.


End file.
